Cloud 9
by ChocolateReignz
Summary: Komal is planning a surprise for her husband's birthday. What happens when Joe thinks she forgot his birthday, and with the help of Jon and Colby, Komal's plans are put to action?


A/N

I do not own any of the characters, except for my o/c. this is work of fiction and I do not mean any disrespect to the superstars mentioned here.

This is something I wrote for Roman Reign's birthday. I hope u like it, because I loved writing it. Reviews are welcomed.

Correct me if u find any mistakes or errors.

* * *

She was pacing up and down in her office, located in the basement of her boutique. The thing bothering her was that "was her planned surprise good enough". She obviously wanted to throw a fancy party for Joe's birthday, but due to his tight schedule she was unable to comply on that plan of hers. So now she kept it simple as possible. It would be just the two of them, in the beautiful canopy room she had gotten put up by the catering company, suggested by her assistant. It was made with cream colored chiffon, with blue curtains; the whole room was standing on a wooden frame giving it a natural touch. The furniture placed inside was made of unpolished wood, and looked really comfortable. There were a few chairs and a couch which could easily occupy two people lying side by side. She had also requested for a portable shower, the luxury one. The whole thing looked really peaceful and pleasant. She deliberately kept it that way just for Joe. She had ordered a Chocolate covered strawberry cake. She loved chocolates n Joe likes strawberry. So a mixture of both would be perfect Komal thought. Now as she was thinking about everything altogether, she started to have second thoughts. He was returning to USA from his UK tour on 25th of May, on his birthday. He would definitely be tired and would need lots of rest. She decided to cancel it all. But then again how could she not have a surprise for such a special day. So with that in mind she thought of going ahead with what she planned but she still needed some help on getting Joe to the location and some opinion. There were only two other people which she could rely on, Jon and Colby. She decided to talk to both of them.

She called Colby first to find out how they were doing and all their arrival details. She asked their plans for when they would arrive, will they be staying at the hotel or going home. He told her that they would be staying at the hotel since they have to be there for raw on Monday, so it would be no use going home for a few hours. She sighed with relief because that would help with her planed surprise. Colby thought she got sad.

Colby: Hey, don't be sad. If you want I would ask Joe to go home rather than staying at the hotel, so that you guys can celebrate his birthday.

Komal: its ok, I don't want to put any pressure on him. He needs rest and coming home then going back would only cause more stress and tiredness.

He smiled, at her words, knowing that how much Komal wanted to be with Joe on that day but still she put his needs ahead of her own desires.

Afterwards Komal called Jon, to let him in on the secret. She didn't tell Colby the secret because he was really bad at hiding them, not that he would go tell anyone. But you could see it in his eyes and on his face that he is trying to hide something. On the other hand Jon knew how to keep a straight face no matter what the situation might be. He was the kind of person who would take the secret with him to the grave. She told Jon that she had planned a surprise and told him the address, but kept the intricate details of the happenings that would take place there. She instructed him to bring Joe there and not tell him anything. He agreed to help her with her plan.

* * *

When Joe, Colby and Jon were about to leave Joe received a phone call from Komal he got excited, but the call was not to wish him happy birthday but to just say "I love u dear, have a safe journey". Joe kept staring at the phone even after she hung up. When Colby asked what happened.

Joe: she didn't even wish me.

Colby: maybe she will call again, it's only 1 am, and your birthday has barely started.

Jon: maybe she has forgotten that it's your birthday.

Joe: that's not possible, she cannot forget it.

Colby and Jon told Joe to relax and not think much about it and he could call her when they reach at the hotel. That was not enough to make Joe relax but they had a flight to catch and come home.

They had reached at their hotel with everyone else at around 11 am. There was still enough time for Jon to take Joe to the address given by Komal o he decided to fresh up and take a nap , and he advised Joe to do the same, but he had to talk to Komal, as he called her it went straight to voicemail. He got angry and threw his phone on the bed and went to take a shower and afterwards he went to sleep. Jon looked at the time and it was 2:30, he woke Joe up and picked out some nice clothes for him and asked him to get dressed. Since Joe was in no mood of an argument he obeyed. He closed the bathroom door with a loud thud which caused Colby to jump up from his sleep. He asked Jon where were they going but he said just to hang out. Colby got ready and insisted to come along. Jon had no reason to deny him so he agreed. Joe got ready and was looking handsome in dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a grey blazer. They all got into their rental car, Colby insisted on driving but Jon didn't let him. Joe was looking out the window when Colby spoke up, "maybe she has a surprise planned for you". Joe glared at him, so he kept quiet. Jon said "if she had a surprise she would have revealed it by now". Joe asked them to drop the topic, he was no longer angry , rather he was a bit sad , on how could she forget his birthday. Now Joe was eyeing the way where they were going, he asked Jon, but he said just some random place. It was peaceful, tall trees, clear sky, calm road; he was enjoying it, in a way that it helped him relax. His train of thought was broken when Colby pointed on something which was slightly coming into view. It was a beautiful canopy, with fully dropped curtains, which did not allow the view inside. But when they went further, they saw Komal's car parked over there. He asked Jon what was going on but he said "I don't know". He stopped the car and called Komal, she told him to drop Joe there and leave, and said thanks to him. Colby wanted to go inside and take a look around, but Jon held his arm. He tried to peek and his jaw dropped when he saw the exquisite room the canopy carried. They both pushed Joe forward and went back laughing.

Joe stepped inside, and took a look around, it had a king sized bed, there was cake and wine on the table. His sad face now carried a huge smile which he could not hide. Two hands slowly crept from behind him and put on a silk blindfold on his eyes, which he did not resist. He held her hand and brought her forward. She pulled him down and gave him a slow and passionate kiss, they took turns in sucking at each other's lips, but then Komal felt Joe's tongue at her lips and she allowed it in and the pink muscles glided on each other and Joe sucked her in his mouth. They both were running out of oxygen so the slowly parted but stayed in that position. Komal said "Happy birthday to you my love. I wish you all the success and happiness in life, and I wish all your dreams come true." With each word she uttered, her lips brushed over his. It made him smile and continue the kiss they had to pause. She moved his hands down and slid the blazer off. Next came his shirt, after that she paused for a few seconds but then as her lips were moving on his her hands were busy unbuckling his belt and pants, she pushed them down and started to plant kisses on his chest. Joe was trying to resist the urge to just take the blind fold off and sweep her in his arms and continue their movements on the bed. But he was also intrigued to know what she had in mind. Her lips kept moving down from his chest to his stomach until she reached his briefs, she stopped making him groan. She took his shoes and socks off and the jeans. Then there was no movement around him. A few seconds passed and he felt something sliding on his arms, she was putting a night gown on him. She took his hand and led him to the couch next to the table and she opened the blindfold. He looked at her; she was wearing a royal blue silk gown which barely covered half of her thighs. And he was wearing a white gown that she had put on him. She handed him the knife to cut the cake. He cut a small piece and moved it towards her she took a bite from it but he deliberately rubbed some on her lips. He laughed and kissed her top lip and ate the cream of the cake saying "it tastes great". She took some cake and gave him, but he said "it tastes better on your lips" and leaned in to kiss her fully on her lips. They both ate some cake.

Komal took his hand and led him to the bed, scented candles were burning there. She made him lay down and undid the robe she put on him. She took a small bottle and poured the liquid from it in her hand and rubbed his chest, a sweet scent of refreshing roses was spreading in the room which was really pleasant. She removed his robe all the way and now rubbed her hands on his arms and then moved down to the legs, he felt so at peace all the tiredness was slowly leaving his body, his hand was moving up and down her thigh. He pulled her down and captured her lips with his. And his hands moved to undo her robe which was hiding her perfect body, that he was craving at the moment, he was surprised to see she wasn't wearing anything underneath, she looked up at him and the look in his eyes made her blush with her cheeks turning to a bright red color, she hid her face in his chest. He chuckled a bit and removed the fabric from her body. Joe rolled over so that he was on top of her. He started planting kisses all over her body, she was moaning and her hands moved to his briefs and she pulled it down. Joe moved a bit to remove it completely. His lips found hers and they were lost in the moment. One of his hands was tangled with hers and the other moved towards her slit and he started teasing her. He slightly moved his finger in which made her moan loudly into the kiss, it encouraged him to add another finger and she was moaning loudly her hand went into his hair, he positioned his dick at her entrance and pushed in a little. It made her gasp and grip his hand tighter; he paused to let her relax. Komal moved her toe and rubbed it against his leg. It was a signal for Joe to continue. He started to push in, he wanted to be gentle the way they enjoyed it. So he kept pushing inch by inch until he was balls deep inside her. She bit at his lips in the kiss, which caused Joe to pick up speed. Her hands now moved to his back and she started to rub, which was making his muscles relax at the same time those innocent movements turned him on even more. He then hit the spot inside her which caused her to arch her back and say his name out loud; her voice was music to his ears, and he was on cloud nine. He kept the fast pace and she moved with him. She had tears of pain mixed with pleasure and happiness in her eyes; he kissed and drank them away. Both of them were moaning each other's names and kept kissing on the lips and the neck where ever they could place their lips. He moved his lips to her chest and placed kissed there which made her close to the climax; he rubbed his lips on her chest and moved upwards to her neck and sucked at the soft skin leaving his mark there. She moaned his name and then cam hard. Her muscles clenched hard and squeezed his dick making him cum right after her. They both were panting fast and hard. He slid out of her and rolled over but kept his head on her chest he was trying to catch his breath and find the words to express himself. He started "LIFE I ..." he was silenced by a finger on his lips. She slid her hand under the pillow and took out something. And before he knew it a ring was placed in his finger. She was already wearing a matching one. It had their names inscribed on the inside. She took her ring off and handed it to Joe, and moved her hand in front of him, and he put it on her and kissed her hand followed by a kiss on her lips. "This was the best surprise birthday I ever had", exclaimed Joe. "Don't worry love there are many more to come", assured Komal.

They wrapped around each other, Joe pulled the blanket over them both and placed a kiss to her forehead and whispered "I love u my life". Komal moved in more closer to him, if it was even possible, and brushed her lips on his chest saying "I love u, LOVE".

**Authors note: **

**The song to accompany my story is "all of me by John Legend". I would like to thank CookieWolfScarlet, a friend and mentor, whom I have been disturbing a lot with my silly questioning, thanks Scarlet for the help, advice and encouragement. I really appreciate it. **


End file.
